


Dear Tommy

by Storylover10



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later in life, Newt talks to Thomas</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*I feel like I mixed a bit of the movie with the book, but at this point you'll just have to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Tommy

**_Dear Tommy,_ **

 

**_Let it go shank, it wasn't your fault. No matter what Gally said. He was wrong. You  were a better person than he was anyway._ **

**_He says he's sorry, by the way. The bugger's mellowed out up here, much more likable now. Chuck sends his hello as well. Says he's proud of you, for how far you've come._ **

**_I don't blame you. I asked for this long before you came along. I was fighting those shadows for longer than I'd like to admit, but you made it better. They always took a backseat to you._ **

**_I fell in love with you, even with that mess we called life. I don't know if you felt the same or not, but it never mattered to me. That's the only thing I regret, that I never got to tell you so I'm telling you now._ **

**_I love you._ **

**_I'm proud of you._ **

**_You are beautiful and I wish you would smile more._ **

**_You really are a leader and you wear it well._ **

**_I know that you miss me and I miss you too, but we'll see each other again. So for now, please let me go and try to enjoy life as much as you can. I'm doing so much better so don't worry about me. I'm still watching over you slintheads._ **

**_I love you_ **

**_I miss you_ **

**_I'll see you soon_ **

**_~Newt_ **

 

Thomas held the old letter in his shaking hands with tears in his eyes.

"What's that Papa?"

He blinked the tears away and looked down at his youngest.

"Just an letter from an old friend. I haven't heard from them in a long time and I miss him very much."

"Oh. Okay. Will you come play now?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

He put the letter into it's yellowed envelope and placed it back in his bedside drawer, a soft smile on his face.

"I miss you so much, man." Thomas whispered to the empty space. "I'm living life, but it still feels like there's a hole in my chest where you used to be. Where you should be. I love you too, always will. I'll see you on the other side someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for the feels that you may or may not have.


End file.
